General Torreblanca
General Torreblanca he is a man of advanced age, firm and strict, who is in command of the outpost that protects the royal road as part of the royalist army of New Spain. He is one main villains in the Mexican animated sequel La Leyenda del Chupacabras. He is a hard man who is willing to do what he wants, provided the law is fulfilled. He gives the order to shoot the prisoners who are captured in the cart along with Leo for having covered the flight of Galeana. He was voiced by Oscar Flores, who portraying many various roles, the known best is the Ice King in Adventure Time. Personality Was a despicable man who clung to the law as an excuse to commit grievous acts of violence. He had no qualms with executing criminals on sight, even children as he ordered Leo San Juan to be killed among the rebels. Claiming even children need to follow the law or else, this act of attempted murdering a child was seen as horrific even by his soldiers, who were confident that the general would not harm a child beforehand. Appearance His age suggests that he is approximately 70 years old, so his hair covers only half of his neck, that also includes the sideburns next to his whiskers detonates a gray color. It has a wide nose, a pronounced chin, its face is completely thick and the irises of the eyes are light blue. Having the rank of general his royalist uniform it has yellow stripes with red edges, decorated medals for their long service to the homeland, also using epaulets, golden arrow-shaped clips in the neck, and like the rest of the soldiers his coat is blue, fastened with a black belt, beige pants, dark gray boots that cover him from the heels and with black on the soles. History In the army camp, soldiers tell the general surnamed Torreblanca that a group was captured on the royal road and he orders that they be locked in an abandoned monastery to be shot the next morning, thinking that among the prisoners was Captain Galeana. After notifying him that a child (Leo) was among the prisoners and that Galeana had not been captured (since he was the man who had followed on foot by the stream), General Torreblanca goes to where Leo is to demand the direction to which Galeana had fled and after his refusal, Torreblanca orders that the law be followed and everyone, including Leo, be shot in the morning. The soldiers who managed to flee warn Torreblanca of the chupacabra's attacks on his men, and he orders the roof bridge that leads to the church to be demolished. At the end of the film, the advance of Torreblanca is defeated by the insurgents, is caught and sent by Galeana before the Viceroy Villegas to deliver a letter written by Morelos to renounce his position as viceroy. Gallery torreblanca smirk.png torreblanca mirror.png torreblanca anger.png torreblanca and insurgents.png torreblanca scared.png Torreblanca_discover_leo_and_his_group.png Torreblanca_evil_grin.png|Torreblanca full of satisfaction to see how they will shoot Leo and the rest of the rebels and "evil grin". Torreblanca_in_the_war.png|Torreblanca ordering to attack the insurgents who took them surprisingly. Torreblanca_defeat.png Trivia *Despite being a villain who does not have much participation in the film, he is considered the most cruel, infamous and fearless than Merolick and probably the other human antagonists. Navigation Category:Neutral Evil Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Imprisoned Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Elderly Category:Jingoists Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Master of Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Propagandists Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal